Revive The Light
by Himetsuka
Summary: Summary "Aku selau merasa sakit karna mu.'Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu ?"/Kau menyukaiku ?/Jangan pedulikan aku.../Perasaan ku memang tidak berubah."/Akan ku lindungi.."
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING !  
Gaje,dan kalo nggak tertarik,Mending nggak usah dibaca,jika tertarik jangan lupa Read and Review !**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Paiting : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, General, Advanture**

**Summary**

"Aku selau merasa sakit karna mu.'Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu ?"/Kau menyukaiku ?/Jangan pedulikan aku.../Perasaan ku memang tidak berubah."Akan ku lindungi.."

**Revive The Light**

Pagi yang hangat ,dengan sentuhan angin lembut membelai tubuhku.'Hari ini seperti biasanya,rumahku terasa sepi dan membosankan bagiku.'Aku adalah Sakura umurku masih 17 tahun,selain itu aku juga seorang tuan putri dari negeri cahaya,dari negeri ini.'Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Konoha,dan aku juga seorang ninja.'Tapi,5 hari yang lalu kakekku,memerintah anak buahnya untuk datang ke Konoha dan memintaku kembali ke Negeri cahaya.'Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali kenegeri cahaya,tanpa bertanya apa alasannya.

'Tuan Putri Sakura,ini saatnya Sarapan ! Makanan sudah disiapkan,silahkan Tuan Putri Ke Ruang makan !'Perintah seorang pelayan di kerajaan bernama Sai.

"Iya,aku segera kesana."

Sakura menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.'Dengan gaun merah hati penuh renda,dan rambut terjurai panjang berwarna merah muda,ia menggunakan sebuah kalung berlambang bunga sakura di lehernya, Ia terlihat anggun dan cantik.

"Tuan Putri Sakura,Silahkan menikmati hidangannya !"Sai menyediakan makanan dimeja tempat Sakura saat ini duduk.

"Terimakasih Sai,Kamu juga lebih baik ikut makan bersama ku."Ujar Sakura

"Maaf Tuan Putri,saya tidak pantas ikut makan bersama Tuan Putri."Sai berusaha menolak permintaan Sakura.

"sudahlah,jangan formal begitu.'Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil,kau dan aku adalah sahabat.'Jadi,Ikutlah makan bersamaku,dan jangan lagi panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Putri !"Sakura memberikan Senyum ramah kepada Sai.

"Tapi Tuan Putri,itukan tidak seharusnya dilakukan pelayan?"

"Panggil aku Sakura ! seperti kita kecil dulu.'Dan makanlah bersamaku ! Ini adalah Perintah !"Sakura menguatkan suaranya,agar Sai mau menuruti nya.

"Baiklah Tuan Put...Makusd ku Sakura"Wajah Sai merona.

**~ Flashback on ~**

Sejak kecil dikerajaan ini, aku dan sai sudah berteman baik .'Sai adalah anak seorang pelayan dikerajaan ku.'Aku Selalu merasa bosan dan kesepian saat di kerajaan.'Sai lah yang selalu menghiburku disaat aku bosan dan sedih.'Saat umurku 6 tahun,aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku.'mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang yang menginginkan ku,untuk dijadikan alat penghancur dunia.'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin dijadikan alat pengahancur.'Sejak kejadian itu,Kakekku menitipkanku ke Konoha.'Akupun Terpisah dengan teman baikku,yaitu Sai.'Saat diKonoha aku diajari dan didik menjadi seorang ninja.'Aku bertemu dengan Guru kakashi,Naruto,Dan seorang laki-laki Keren bernama Uciha Sasuke.'Sejujurnya aku jatuh cinta Pada Sasuke.'Tapi Sasuke Sama sekali tak menganggapku,Dan berkata kalau aku adalah Gadis Yang Sangat Menyebalkan.'Aku bena-benar merasa Sakit dan sesak dihati.'Sejak itu aku tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke lagi,walaupun hatiku masih mencintainya.'Aku memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Kakek,untuk Pulang kenegeri Cahaya,walau aku tidak tau alasan kakek menyuruhku untuk pulang.'Aku meninggalkan Konoha tanpa berpamitan dengan teman-temanku di Konoha,juga Sasuke.

**~ Flashback off ~**

Selesai makan sakura menuju taman bunga dihalaman kerajaannya.'mengenang kembali semua kenangan yang pernah ia dapat di kerajaan ini.'Ia menatap langit biru dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Apa kabarmu disana,Sasuke-kun ?" Gumam Sakura.

**~Desa Konoha~**

Hokage kelima mengumumkan kepergian Sakura kepada team 7.'jelas semuanya merasa kaget dan terkejut.'terutama Naruto,Ia terus mengoceh kepada hokage kelima,tentang alasan kepergian Sakura.'Ia tidak terima jika Sakura dibawa pergi.

"Hei,Nenek Sakura-chan Harus pergi ?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tanya aku,mana ku tau.'Aku hanya disuruh tetua untuk mengumumkan itu.'tidak ada kejelasan dari Tetua atas kepergian Sakura."Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Apa-apaan itu,Sasuke ayo kita Cari Sakura-chan !"Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Cih,lepaskan tangan ku ! memangnya kau tau harus cari dimana ?"Sasuke memincingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau,tapi guru Kakashi kan bisa mencari tau."Naruto melirik kearah guru Kakashi.

"heeem,aku ?"Kakashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"iya...Guru Kakashi kan bisa gunakan Pakun untuk mencari Sakura."Ujar Naruto

"memangnya kau kira Sakura berada dimana ? dia pergi 5 hari yang lalu,jelas jejaknya sudah hilang kan ?" Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"huuuuh,kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada Sakura-chan,Dasar cowok jahat."Naruto memanas.

"Cih,terserah kau saja"Ujar Sasuke.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERISIIIIIIIIIIIK ! kalau mau berkelahi dilapangan sana !"ujar Tsunade.

"Maaf ya nona hokage" Kakashi merundukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan murid-muridnya.

"Ya sudah,Aku meminta kalian kesini bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan berita sakura.'Tapi aku juga ingin memberikan kalian misi melindungi seorang tuan putri di negeri cahaya".

"Negeri cahaya ?"Tanya Kakashi.

"ya,kabarnya tuan putri sedang diincar oleh kelompok yang bernama Phantom.'Tujuan misi kalian adalah melindungi tuan Putri dari musuh,menjaganya Sampai Phantom dikalahkan.'Ini adalah misi kelas-S."

"heeee ? Misi yang merepotkan." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"huuuuuuh,apa benar setelah kau jalani misi ini,kau akan mengatakan merepotkan ? kurasa kau nanti akan bilang terimakasih padaku."

"Mulai besok kalian akan berangkat ke negeri Cahaya,persiapkan diri kalian sebelum besok.'Mengerti ! "

"iya,kami mengerti."

Team 7 akan melakukan misi kelas-S,di Negeri Cahaya,melindungi seorang tuan putri,yang tak mereka kira.'Takdir akan terbentuk disini.

To Be Continued...

udah lama nggak bikin Fict baru.'sebenarnya karna masalah hilangnya kata pada akhir kalimatlah,yang buat aku jadi males nulis Fict baru.'aku harap bisa diterima pembaca.'Dan tolong dimaklumi,jika aku masih menggunakan tanda kutip diakhir kalimat,soalnya jika tidak digunakan tanda kutip,maka kalimatnya akan hilang.'sampai sekarang masalah itu belum terpecahkan.'  
Oh ya,Jangan lupa,habis baca di Review ya ! :)


	2. Chapter II

**Hmmz,Chapter 2 kini telah update,Baca ya !  
**

**~Negeri Cahaya~**

Hari ini team 7 menjalani misi mereka di negeri cahaya,Guru Kakashi,Sasuke,dan Naruto telah sampai ketujuan mereka yaitu kerajaan Cahaya.'Kerajaan yang luas,penuh dengan pelayan,dan pengawal,serta barang-barang lainnya.'Mereka sedang berkumpul disebuah ruangan yang benar-benar mewah,Alasannya adalah menunggu seseorang,bernama Jiraiya.'

"Selamat siang para ninja ! "

Seorang Kakek yang agak tua,menghampiri mereka,dan memberi salam kepada team 7.'

"ah,selamat siang juga tuan !"Ujar Kakashi.

"hm,namaku adalah Jiraiya,aku adalah pemilik kerajaan ini.'Aku meminta kalian kesini untuk menjadi pengawal cucuku."

"Iya, kami sudah tau dari hokage kami,jadi jangan bertele-tele"kata Naruto sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Narutooo,kau harus sopan kepada Tuan jiraiya !" Kakashi menjitak kepala Naruto

"Awww,iya-iya aku tau"Ujar Naruto,sambil menahan kepalanya yang sakit,karna dijitak kakashi.

"Jadi kapan kami harus mengawal cucu anda ?"Tanya sasuke

"Hahaha,anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak sabaran." Ucap Jiraiya

"Cih,Terlalu basa-basi."Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Maafkan kelakuan mereka,Tuan jiraiya"Ujar kakashi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf,kalian akan mengawal cucuku mulai sekarang.'Saat ini dia sedang berada dikamarnya.'Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggilnya."Jiraiya tersenyum dengan ramah.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Tuan Putri,anda dipanggil Oleh Tuan Jiraiya ! " Sai mengetok pintu kamar Sakura

"Iyaaa,aku segera keluar."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya yang tenang.

"Tuan putri,cepatlah keruangan Kerja Kakek anda.'Saat ini Kakek anda sedang menunggu."Sai tersenyum.

"Kau ini payah,Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan putri ! " Bisikan lembut sakura berikan ke telinga Sai.

"Ma..maaf,aku lupa."Wajah Sai memerah.

"Ya sudahlah,lain kali panggil nama saja ya !"

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil meninggalkan Sai yang masih terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya.'Ia menuju keruangan tempat Kakeknya biasa melakukan pekerjaannya.'Setibanya didepan pintu Sakura mengetok pintu yang ada didepannya.

**Took...tok...tok...**

"Masuklah !" Jawab Jiraiya singkat.

Sakura membuka pintu dan disaat itulah ia terkejut melihat orang-orang yang tidak asing baginya.'Sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Eeeeeeh,Sa...Sakura-chan ! " Teriak Naruto yang seperti orang gila.

"Kaliaaan,kenapa bisa ?"Sakura masih merasa kaget,tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sakura,Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan mengawalmu mulai hari ini."Jawab Jiraiya

"**Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !** "

Ungkapan Tidak percaya dari Seluruh team 7 termasuk Sakura,kecuali Sasuke yang tetap kelihatan Datar,dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih ?" Sakura kelihatan kesal atas kelakuan Kakeknya.

"Wah,aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura-chan adalah seorang Tuan Putri."Naruto menyilangkan tangan dibelakang kepalanya,sambil tersenyum senang.

**~Flashback On~**

Sakura merasa tidak percaya tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.'Dan yang ia pikirkan adalah,apa alasan kakek meminta mereka menjadi pengawalnya.'Sakura menatap kakeknya heran.'Dan Naruto,guru Kakashi,bahkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat apa yang mereka lihat saat ini..'

"Apa maksud kakek meminta mereka menjadi pengawalku ?"Sakura menaikan sebelah alis matanya,menunjukan saat ini dia benar-benar heran.

"Tidak ada maksud lain,selain untuk melindungimu Sakura."Jiraiya mengelus kepala cucu tersayangnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Konoha ?" Sakura terus saja bertanya kepada kakeknya.

"Karna Konoha terdapat banyak ninja yang berbakat dan kuat."

"Apa hanya itu alasan Kakek ? mata sakura berbinar sedih,Ia mulai merasa meragukan kakeknya.

"Percayalah pada kakek mu ini,Sakura."Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus kepala sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-Chan lagi,iya kan Sasuke."Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

Kalimat singkat dari sasuke memecahkan ketegangan yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Haaaaaaaaah,ya sudahlah,mau bagaimana lagi."Senyum Manis Sakura terlihat diwajahnya.

Sakura tidak lagi ingin menanyakan atau meragukan Kakeknya.'Ia berusaha mengerti tentang apa yang dilakukan kakeknya,walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang dia rindukan selama ini.'Bahkan melihat Sasuke didepan matanya,membuat luka lama terbuka kembali.

"Sakura,Kakek harap kamu mengerti situasi nya."Ujar Jiraiya.

"Iya,aku mengerti Kakek."

**~Flashback Off~**

"Tapi Sakura sangat Cantik dan anggun sekali ya !" Kakashi menggombali Sakura.

"Hmz,Guru Kakashi bisa saja.'Ngomong-ngomong tidak seharusnya kalian memanggilku dengan nama Sakura Kan ?" Sakura tersenyum licik.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu,dan agak menjauhkan jarak dari yang lainnya.'Ia menuju keruang musik,tempat ia biasa latihan.'Ia berpisah dengan Rombongan team 7 yang menuju kamar mereka.

"heeeei Sasuke,berarti kita harus memanggil nya tuan putri ?" Tanya Naruto .

"Hn,kelihatannya dia memang ingin dipanggil seperti itu."Balas Sasuke datar.

"memangnya kau mau memanggil Sakura-chan dengan sebutan Tuan Putri ?"Pertanyaan licik dari Naruto.

"Misi adalah misi,Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya,dia tetaplah Tuan Putri yang harus kita kawal." Jawaban menusuk Dari Sasuke.

"Itu benar Naruto,mulai sekarang kita akan memanggilnya Tuan Putri" Ujar Kakashi semangat.

"Yeaaaah,Aku benar-benar bersemangat."Teriak Naruto.

"Aku mau tidur,Jangan berisik ! Bakka." Bentak Sasuke dengan sinis.

Hmz,aku tidak masalah jika Naruto dan Guru Kakashi disini.'Tapi Sasuke...

**To Be Continued...**

fiuh,Pusing kepala mikir Chapter 2 ini.'kelihatannya nggak bakalan bisa dapet feel,saat membacanya.  
Oh Ya,and agak ngawur jalan ceritanya.'jangan lupa Review setelah membaca.'Ini Wajib lho !


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"hm,namaku adalah Jiraiya,aku adalah pemilik kerajaan ini.'Aku meminta kalian kesini untuk menjadi pengawal cucuku."

"Sakura,Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan mengawalmu mulai hari ini."Jawab Jiraiya.

"Hmz,aku tidak masalah jika Naruto dan Guru Kakashi disini.'Tapi Sasuke...

**Chapter III !**

~**Negeri Cahaya~**

Pagi Yang cerah dengan hangatnya embun pagi.'Aku duduk dibawah pohon rindang didekat rumah ku,bisa dibilang kerajaan ku.'Aku pejamkan kedua mata ku,untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku,sesekali kubuka mataku.

Tak jauh dari hadapan ku,terlihat laki-laki berambut Raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang menikmati wangi udara pagi,Sama seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini.'Aku berfikir untuk menyapanya,tapi hatiku berkehendak lain.'Aku memilih diam dan kembali menikmati hangatnya pagi,dan memejamkan mataku kembali.'

Tapi,tepat saat ku membuka mata,Didepan mataku terlihat mata kelam yang gelap dan menusuk.'Aku terkejut saat kudapati Sasuke didepan wajahku.

"Heeeeee ? di...di...dide..depanku ? Batin sakura.

"Kau sedang apa ?"Tanya Sasuke datar,sambil menjauh dari jarak yang ia buat pada wajah sakura dengan perlahan.

"Eh,ti..ti-dak sedang apa-apa,hanya menikmati pagi."Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

"Hn,pagi yang cerah."

"Sa..Sasuke sendiri sedang apa ?"berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri.

"MENJAGAMU."Jawaban Datar Sasuke.

Blussssh...  
wajah Sakura memerah,seperti sebuah tomat yang merah pekat.

"Tapi,Sasuke tidak perlu menjagaku sepagi ini ?"Ujar Sakura yang wajahnya masih merona.

"walau sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini,tapi ini sudah tugasku."Sasuke ikut duduk disamping sakura.

Jleeeb,...  
Kalimat panjang sekaligus meruntuhkan harapan bahagia seorang Haruno,dilontarkan Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"hiks..hiks...rasanya seperti ditusuk secara perlahan."Batin Sakura.

**Hening...**

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari kedua mulut manusia ini.'Yang ada hanya keheningan dan kebisuan yang luarbiasa.'Tapi tidak beberapa lama,tampak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik,bermata biru langit,berlari menuju kami.

"Woi Sasuke !"Teriak laki-laki bermata biru itu.

Ia menghampiri kami,dan memecah keheningan yang kami buat.

"Naruto,Selamat pagi !"Sakura menyapa hangat.

"Pagiiiii,Sakura-chan !" Balas naruto dengan semangat.

Dilain pihak,mata Naruto berpindah arah ke Sasuke.'Mata yang terlihat mengintrogasi dan curiga.

"Ck,Kenpa kau lihat aku seperti itu ?"Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura disini ?"Pertanyaan spontan Naruto.

"Aku sedang bertugas"

"Bertugas ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Naruto,bukankah kakekku menyuruh kalian menjagaku ?"Pertanyaan balik Sakura.

"Hmmz,iya benar.'lalu kenapa ?"

"Itu artinya,Sasuke disini untuk mengawalku."Sakura tersenyum manis.

**Deg..**

Senyum Sakura,Spontan Membuat Naruto Deg..degan..'blushing.

"Be..benar juga ya.'Ha..ha.." Naruto Blushing.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami yang sedang asik berbicara.'Kecuali Sasuke yang masih diam,Seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf menggangu,Tuan Putri,tapi ini sudah saatnya anda sarapan."Ujar Sai

"Ah iya,aku segera kesana."

"Para ninja Konoha juga,mari ke ruang makan."

"Yeeea,perutku memang sudah lapar dari tadi."Semangat 45 Naruto.

**~Skip Time~**

15 menit berlalu,sejak jamuan makan pagi keluarga Haruno selesai.'Naruto tampak puas dengan hidangannya,Tapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak dilihat Sakura sejak tadi yaitu,Kakeknya dan juga Kakashi.'

Menurut penjelasan Pelayanku yang bernama Sai,Kakekku mendadak punya keperluan diluar kota.'Sedangkan Guru Kakashi sedang pergi kesuatu tempat untuk membeli sebuah novel.'Dan anehnya lagi para pengawal semakin diperbanyak.'Aku merasa curiga,tapi berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan semua itu.'Saat ini aku sedang berada diruangan yang cukup luas,yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.'Disini hanya ada Aku,Naruto,Sasuke,Sai,dan Juga para pengawal yang dari tadi berada disekelilingku.

Sai membisikan sesuatu ke Naruto dan Sasuke.'Wajah Naruto berubah Kaget alias terkejut.'Semua ini jelas-jelas mencurigakan.

" sebenarnya ada apa ?" Sakura Heran.

Plok...

"Jangan khawatir,tidak ada apa-apa kok."Naruto mengelus kepala sakura dengan lembut.

Aku memilih diam dan tak ingin menanyakan lagi,apa yang sebenarnya sebenarnya aku merasa ada perasaan sesak didadaku.'Sesuatu kelihatannya sedang terjadi diluar sana.'

**Doooor...doooor...doooor..**

**Praaaaang...**

Bunyi senjata dan pedang saling membalas.'Ini bukti bahwa sesuatu sedang yang berada di halaman kerajaan,Saat ini sedang bertarung dengan salah seorang penyusup.'  
-

"Kisame,disini kuserahkan padamu,Kalahkan Pria bermata Sharingan itu.'Dan Deidara ikutlah denganku !"Perintah seseorang berambut merah.

"Iya,Kami mengerti"Ujar Deidara dan Kisame.

Pria berambut merah meninggalkan pertarungan,Sedangkan Kakashi Masih Bertarung dengan Kisame.'membuat dua Orang tadi bebas memasuki kerajaan tanpa ada yang bisa mengehentikannya.'Mereka mencari seseorang di seluruh penjuru ruangan kerajaan.'Saat ia membuka pintu sebuah kamar,Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning menyambut mereka dengan kasar.

Tap..tap..tap..Praaang...

Pertempuran Naruto dan Deidara serta pria berambut merah pun dimulai.'

"Aku tidak akan izinkan kalian bertemu dengannya !" Teriak Naruto.

"huuuh,Kau pikir bisa hentikan kami ?"Ujar Deidara ketus.

"Kalian adalah Phantom kan ?"

"Iya,Aku adalah pemimpinnya."Ujar pria berambut merah.

Deidara melemparkan sesuatu dilantai,dan...

**Cisssh,Duaaaaaar...  
**Bunyi ledakan keras terdengar,seluruh ruangan dipenuhi asap.'Terlihat Naruto tergeletak penuh luka dan darah ditubuhnya.'Ia Sulit bergerak Karena luka yang ia dapat saat terjadi ledakan.'Dan Komplotan Phantom pun menghilang dari hadapanya.

"Sai,bunyi itu ?"Sakura menggenggam erat ujung rok bajunya sendiri.

"Jangan Khawatir Tuan Putri,kami akan melindungi Tuan Putri."

"Sai,jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sekarang ?"Sakura mendesak

"Tenanglah,Sasuke juga akan melindungimu,Karena...

Jleeeb...

Perkataan Sai terhenti,seketika darah mengalir ditubuh Sai.'Sesorang menusuknya secara tiba-tiba.'Dan Semua Pengawal tergeletak tak sempat Sakura melihat Sai,Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan berada Ditangan Seorang Pria Berambut Merah.'Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura telah direbut musuh,berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura.'Tapi Sasuke dihalangi Deidara yang sejak tadi bersama dengan Pria berambut merah itu.'Sedangkan Pria berambut merah itu,pergi dan membawa Sakura bersamanya.

**Sriiing...**

Sharingan Sasuke telah aktif,menunjukan bahwa Sasuke telah siap bertarung.

"ooow,Uciha Ya ?" Deidara tersenyum licik.

"Menyingkirlah,aku harus mengejar pria itu."Sasuke memanas.

"Mana mungkin ku biarkan kau lewat.'Kau akan kukalahkan disini."

**Plaaaaang...Plaaaaang..Taaap..Taaap...  
**

Pertarungan Uciha dan Deidara berlangsung.'Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri,Saat ini sedang berada ditangan musuh.'Pria berambut merah,berwajah seperti boneka,Dialah Sasori.

"Kau tidak akan menang Uciha."Ujar Deidara.

"Huuuuh,kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah."Sasuke tersenyum siinis.

**Ckriiiiiiitt,**..

Tampak telapak tangan Sasuke percikan putih seperti petir.'Dengan Sigap Sasuke mengarahkan Chidori kepada Deidara.'Dan Telak,Deidara terdorong hingga membentur tembok,akibat Chidori Sasuke.'Deidara berhasil dikalahkan Sasuke.

**~Skip Time~**

"Uummmmm,Apa yang terjadi ?" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura melihat disekitar dan sekelilingnya.'Ia terheran melihat tempat yang begitu asing baginya.'Tempat yang terasa dingin dan agak gelap.'Sedangkan Sakura berada disebuah ranjang yang agak besar.

"Kamu sudah bangun,Tuan Putri ?"Seorang Pria berambut merah menghampiri Sakura.

"Kamu siapa ?"Tanya Sakura Heran.

"Namaku Sasori,Aku sering dipanggil Phantom."(Phantom itu sebenarnya*Author yang ngarang).

Seringai mengerikan ditunjukan Sasori di depan Sakura.'Perlahan Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura,dan mengulurkan tangannya kepipi chuby Sakura,Ia mengelus lembut Pipi Sakura,Dan berkata...

"Kau Cantik Sekali."

Sakura mulai merasa takut dan khawatir,tubuhnya gemetar melihat pria yang ada didepannya.'Tangan Sasori yang menyentuhnya,terasa sangat dingin,mebuat Sakura semakin tertekan.'Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sakura,den membisikan Sakura sesuatu.

"Jangan takut,Tuan Putri.'Kau berada ditempat yang seharusnya."

Wajah licik dari Phantom terlihat jelas.'Mata boneka yang kelihatan mematikan.

"A...apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"Sakura bertanya gugup.

Sasori mulai menjauhkan jarak mereka,yang semulanya sangat dekat.

"Huh,Aku menginginkan kehancuran dunia."

Sakura tersentak,mendengar perkataan itu.'ia tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya,takdir yang selama ini ia takutkan.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Waaah,beres juga Chapter 3.'Sebenarnya pusing mikirin jalan cerita ini.'Apa lagi aku nggak berpengalaman nulis cerita yang ada perkelahiannya.;  
**

**Sekian deh !  
Jangan Lupa Review ya ! :)  
**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter Sebelumya**...

"Jangan khawatir,tidak ada apa-apa kok."Naruto mengelus kepala sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut,Tuan Putri.'Kau berada ditempat yang seharusnya."

"A...apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"

**Chapter IV~**

**~Skip Time~**

Pertarungan Sasuke dan Deidara dimenangkan oleh Sasuke,Sedangkan Pertarungan antara Kakashi Dan Kisame dimenangkan oleh Kakashi.'Pertempuran pun berakhir.'Saat ini Sai dan Naruto sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Pribadi Haruno.'Luka yang dialami Naruto tidak seberapa parah,dibandingkan dengan luka yang dialami oleh Sai.'Saat ini Sai masih tidak sadarkan diri di Ruang rawat.'Sedangkan Naruto baru saja membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup.

"Guru Kakashi,Sakura-Chan Dimana ?"Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Tenanglah,jangan paksakan dirimu."Ujar Kakashi

Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah kiri di ruang rawatnya.'Terlihat laki-laki berambut Raven sedang duduk dengan menundukan wajahnya,yang saat ini kelihatan sangat kesal.'Dengan tubuh yang masih terasa berat,Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya,dan menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Woi,Sasuke !"Teriak Naruto

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke,dia hanya terus tertunduk dan diam.

Gyuuut

"Sasuke kau berhasil melindungi Sakura-Chan kan ?"Naruto mencengkram kerah Sasuke,hingga sasuke terpaksa harus berdiri.'

'"Dimana Sakura-Chan ?"Teriak Naruto

"Ck,Dia direbut musuh."Tampak wajah kekesalan Sasuke karna gagal menjalani misinya.

JDUUUG...

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pakaian Sasuke,Hingga Sasuke terduduk.'Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya yang masih diselubungi perban,dengan sangat kuat,sampai kedua tangannya mengeluarkan darah.'

"Naruto kau harus tenang !" Ujar Kakashi

"Ta..tapi Saku..Chan."Tampak Wajah Naruto yang kelihatan Khawatir.

"Aku sudah meminta Pakun untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura."

"Apa itu benar,Guru ?"

"Ya,aku yakin Pakun bisa mencari jejak musuh.'Makanya untuk sementara kau harus bersabar."

Naruto kembali berbaring diranjangnya,tanpa bicara sedikitpun.'Yang terlihat diwajahnya hanya kesedihan,dan rasa Khawatir pada Sakura.'Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus berdiam diri di tempat duduknya saat ini.'Guru kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,saat melihat kedua muridnya sedang terpuruk saat ini.

Saat aku membuka mata,hanya ada kesunyian yang terasa,itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Kau tau tempat ini dinamakan apa?"Tanya Sasori lembut.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin aku tau tempat ini ?" Ujar Sakura,Gugup

"huh...hahahaha,Kau benar-benar Gadis bodoh ya !"

Gelak tawa mengerikan Sasori pecah,saat melihat kebingungan dan kegugupan Sakura.'Sakura tau kalau saat ini Sasori hanya berusaha mempermainkannya.'Walau ia Tau,tapi tetap saja ketakutannya tak bisa hilang.'Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini.

'haaah sudahlah,Cepat pakai ini !" Sasori mencampakkan sebuah Gaun berwarna putih cerah,yang sangat cantik dan anggun,diatas ranjang Sakura saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau memberikanku Gaun putih ini ?"

"Huuuh,aku hanya ingin kau tampil dengan pakaian yang bisa membuatku tergoda."Sasori tersenyum licik.

"k..ka..kau benar-benar menjijikan."Sakura memanas.

Yah,walaupun Sakura memanas sekalipun,tetap saja ia harus memakai Gaun itu,karna Pakaian yang ia pakai saat ini sudah kotor dan usang.'Sasoripun meninggalkan ruangan Sakura,ia tau batas untuk menggoda seorang gadis.'Sakura melepas pakaianya,dan menggantinya dengan Gaun yang ia dapat dari Sasori.'Tampak secercah cahaya dari kalung yang selama ini ia pakai.

Tok...Tok..

"Hei,kau sudah selesai ganti baju ?" Tanya Sasori

"Cih,Formal sekali dia."Batin Sakura

"Hoi,kau dengar tidak ? kalau kau tidak jawab,akan aku buka pintu ini sekarang !"

"Buka Saja,aku sudah selesai kok."

Ctek...  
Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura,dan yang terlihat didepannya adalah seorang Putri yang benar-benar cantik dan manis.'

"Yah,ternyata Gaun pemberian ku itu,benar-benar terlihat menggoda saat kau pakai."Sengiran Iblis Sasori.

"huuuh." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Sasori.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut aku !"Sasori menarik lengan mungil Sakura,dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat suram.'Di lantai tepat ditengah terlihat sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang bunga sakura ditengahnya.'

"Tempat apa ini ?" Sakura merasa semakin bingung dengan tempat-tempat yang ia lihat sejak tadi.

"Sebentar lagi,juga kau akan Tau." Ujar Sasori sinis.

"Sekarang berdirilah ditengah lingkaran itu !"

Sasori menarik Sakura tepat di lambang Lingkaran bunga sakura itu.'Tiba-tiba Lingkaran itu bercahaya dan memenuhi Sakura dengan penghalang angin.'Semua Ruangan terasa bergetar dan bercahaya.'Hanya disekitar Sakura yang terlihat dipenuhi kegelapan.

Bayangan tangan panjang,memenuhi Ruangan itu.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
Sakura berteriak sekuat tenagannya,menahan rasa sakit dari tekanan segel lambang tersebut.

HAHAHAhA...  
"Akhirnya,saat yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba."

"Haruno,rasakanlah Sakit Yang tak tertahankan."

**~Negeri Cahaya~**

Sasuke sedang melamun diatap rumah sakit.'Ia berfikir apa semua ini adalah karena kelalaiannya menjalani misi ini.'Ia terus menanyai diri sendiri.

"Apa ini kesalahanku ?"Gumam Sasuke.

Tak jauh dari sana,tepat diarah kiri Sasuke,tampak Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" Pekik Naruto

"Hn,apa ?"Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura-Chan ?"Tanya Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ?" Sasuke gugup.

"Apa kau Khawatir pada sakura-Chan ?"

"Tidak juga,aku hanya merasa aneh saat ini."

"aku tanya sekali lagi,apa Kau memikirkan Sakura-Chan?"Naruto terus menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaanya,yang seolah mengintrogasi Sasuke.

"Tidak terlalu,.'Ini hanya misi,yang kupikirkan hanya keberhasilan misi."Sasuke mulai merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa benar begitu,Atau.. ?" Pertanyaan Naruto terputus sejenak,Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan Mata Sayunya Saat ini,Mata yang penuh rasa Iba tehadap Temannya,yaitu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pandangi aku seperti itu?" Sasuke mengeratkan giginya,ia mulai kesal pada Naruto.

"Sasuke,Kau Menyukai Sakura-Chan Kan ?"Naruto mulai mengepal kembali tangannya.

Sharingan Sasuke aktif seketika,matanya menujukkan kemarahan dan kekesalan pada Naruto,bukan...bukan Naruto,tapi kekesalan atas perasaan diri sendirinya saat ini.'

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu ?"Sasuke bertanya Sinis.

"Aku bertanya seperti itu,karna aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu,Sasuke Uciha."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Naruto." Sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya saat ini.

"Kau terus mendustai Perasaanmu sendiri.'Kau membohongi diri sendiri,dan menolak kenyataan yang ada.'Apa itu sifat asli Uciha ?" Naruto Terus bicara dengan wajah penuh dengan rasa kasihan.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak..Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Sasuke kelihatan berbeda dari Sasuke yang sebelumnya,Kali ini entah mengapa wajah datarnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.'Yang terlihat saat ini adalah,wajah Uciha yang penuh kebingungan,dan kekesalan,bahkan Sharingan pun tidak bisa menutupi ketegangan Uciha saat ini.'

"Huuh,Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto

Tap...Tap..Tap..

"Kalian berdua,aku sudah menemukan dimana Sakura." Teriak Kakashi

Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya dalam keadaan tegang,mengalihkan pandangan kearah teriakan Kakashi.'Sharingan Sasuke yang awalnya aktif,telah hilang.'

**~Skip Time~**

**Tap...Tap...Tap...**

Tiga orang ninja,menulusuri hutan dan dahan pohon.'Mereka terus berlari hingga terlihat sebuah kastil yang menjulang disana sebuah cahaya memenuhi seluruh kastil.

"Apa itu ?"Tanya Naruto

"Cepatlah,kita harus bergegas !" Perintah Kakashi

Mereka memasuki kastil dan terus menulusuri anak tangga yang begitu panjang.'Sesampainya diruang pertama mereka sudah dihadang beberapa monster aneh yang mirip tentara mayat hidup.'Sepertinya cahaya itu menghidupkan semua yang dulu pernah mati.

"Naruto,kau dan aku harus menghentikan mayat hidup ini,sebelum ia keluar kastil dan menyerang kota." Perintah Kakashi.

"Iya,aku mengerti." Ujar Naruto.

"Dan Sasuke,pergilah kelantai teratas,selamatkan Sakura !" Ujar Kakashi

"hn.."jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto Dan Kakashi.'Ia terus berlari dan berlari,hingga sampai kesebuah pintu besar,yang berlambang kegelapan.'Sasuke membuka pintu itu,dan yang terlihat...

Syuuuush...  
deru angin yang cukup kencang,menghalangi pandangan Sasuke sebentar,ia menyipitkan matanya yang terhembus angin kencang.'Dan saat ia melihat kedepan, sesosok Bayang dengan Seringai Iblis yang sedang menatapnya,Sasuke pun membuka lebar matanya.'

"Selamat datang dikerajaanku,Ninja Konoha." Sasori menyapa Sasuke dengan penuh tatapan membunuh.

Saat tatapan Sasuke beralih kearah samping,ia lihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali sedang melayang ditengah udara, Helaian rambutnya tak jatuh akibat hembusan angin disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Sakura !" Gumam Sasuke

"Huuh,Kau mau menyelamatkannya ?" Sasori memandang Sasuke,dengan tampang menantang.

"Lepaskan dia !" Perintah Sasuke

"Jika kau mau dia,kau harus merebutnya dariku,Uciha !" Sasori tersenyum sinis

Sasuke pun terpancing dengan pikiran licik Sasori.'Ia mengaktifkan Sharingan andalannya,dan segera mengeluarkan kunainya.'Sasori yakin jika dialah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

**Taap..Taap...Treeeeng..Criiing...**

"hah...hah..Kau tidak dengar kataku tadi,huh ?" Sasuke bicara dengan tubuh yang kelelahan,pertarungannya dengan Sasori sungguh berat sebelah.'Kemenangan seolah berpihak pada Sasori

"Huh,Sudah kubilang,jika kau menginginkannya,kau harus menang dariku"Jawab Sasori santai.

"Mama..mama dimana ?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink seperti Bublegum

"Mama disini sayang,Mendekatlah !" Ujar seorang wanita yang kelihatan mirip dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.'Aku melihat seorang Wanita yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini.'Wanita Cantik bermata emerald dan berambut pink yang mirip sepertiku.'Dialah Ibuku.

"Ma..ma ?" Mata Sakura berbinar haru.

"Mendekatlah Sayang." Ujar wanita itu

"Syukurlah,aku senang bisa bertemu Mama." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Mama juga bahagia,bisa melihat anak mama yang manis."Wanita itu tersenyum lembut,ia memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Mama,Ini dimana ?" Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang kelihatan bingung.

"huhu,Sudah jelas ini Di Padang rumput kan ?"

"hmz,iya aku tau itu.'Maksud Sakura adalah nama tempat ini ?"

"Hmmz,Mama Juga tidak Tau."

"haaah sudahlah,ngomong-ngomong kenapa Mama Bisa ada disini ?"

"Lho,Mama kesini kan karena permintaanmu."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alis matanya,ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.'

"Mama hanya ingin bilang sesuatu pada Sakura.'Sakura Harus berjuang untuk hidup,ya !" Wanita itu tau akan kebingungan yang terjadi pada Sakura.'Ia tau kalau Sakura tidak seharusnya disini.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksud Mama ?" Sakura heran

"hihi,Yang Pasti Mama hanya bisa bilang kalau,..."

Tiba..tiba sosok Mama yang didekap Sakura menghilang beriringan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.'Sakura Kurang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya tadi.'Yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah senyum lembut dari ibunya.'

"Ummmm,..." perlahan Sakura membuka matanya,dan tepat didepan matanya,terlihat 2 orang laki-laki yang ia kenal,sedang saling bertarung.

"Sasuke-kun !" Gumam Sakura

**Traaang...traaang...**

Sasuke terdesak,Tampak wajah kemenangan terlihat diwajah Sasori.

"Hahahaa,akan ku akhiri pertarungan ini sekarang juga !" Teriak Sasori,ia bergerak dengan cepat,sampai Sharingan tak sanggup membaca gerakannya.

**Jleeeeb...**

Darah mengalir membasahi tubuhnya,Tercium bau darah yang masih segar,sangat merah dan pekat.'Bukan darah Uciha,melainkan darah seorang Haruno.

"A...apa...Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriak Sasuke

Sasori menarik Kunainya dengan perlahan.'Dan tubuh Sakura terjatuh,maksudnya hampir terjatuh,karna Sasuke berhasil menyambut tubuh gadis itu.'Gaun putih yang semula Sakura pakai,kini telah bercampur dengan merah darah yang pekat.'Napasnya semakin pelan,dan wajahnya terlihat memucat,tubuhnya kini terasa agak dingin.

"Hah...hah..Sasu..ke..kun,Syuk..kurlah..Kkau..tidak apha..apa." Sakura bebicara dengan terengah-engah,ia memberikan senyum pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh...Kenapa kau melindungiku ?" Mata Sasuke kelihatan hampir menangis,ia terlihat takut dan tegang.

"Itu karna,hah..hah..akku...Suk..ka..Sa..su..ke..Sekaliphun akku berusa..ha meluppakaanmu..tetap saja ak..ku..Suka..."Ucapan Sakura terputus,Matanya tertutup,tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin,dan hangat napasnya tak terasa lagi.

"Tidak mungkin,Ini tidak mungkiiiiiin." Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaganya,terlihat cairan bening dimatanya.'Ia mendekap Sakura dengan erat,seolah tak mau kehilangan gadis manis itu.

"Huh,bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lepas dari lambang lingkaran yang aku buat?" Batin sasori.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Sakura diatas lantai.'Dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu dalam,Sasuke menyerang Sasori dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat Sasori.'Sasori kewalahan.'Sedangkan Sasuke,ia terus menyerang Sasori tanpa ampun.

Ckiiiit...Ckriiiit...

Sasuke Melesatkan Chidorinya Ke Sasori,dan Chidori pun berhasil telak diterima Jantung Sasori.'

"ap..pa..akku..ka..lah.." Jantung Sasoripun berhenti berdetak,dan ia tewas ditangan Sang Uciha.

Tap..Tap..Tap..  
Sasuke melangkahkan Kakinya secara perlahan,dan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung.'Ia teringat Saat Hujanan pertanyaan dari Naruto waktu itu,"Apa kau Suka Sakura-chan?"Sasuke menarik Poni Ravennya,ia mencengkram Rambutnya dengan kuat.'Sesekali ia lihat didepannya Gadis yang selama ini ia kenal.'Gadis yang selama ini telah ia sakiti perasaannya.'Mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan pada Sakura,bersikap dingin terhadap Sakura,dan mengabaikan dirinya.'Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan tubuh Sakura.

"dingin,tanganmu dingin sekali,Sakura."Sasuke menggengam erat tangan sakura,Kembali air mata menetes diwajah Tampan seorang Uciha.

"Apa ini kesalahanku ? Buka matamu Sakura !" Sasuke bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil.

"huuuh,aku tau kalau kau sekarang sedang bercanda kan? Kau hanya tidur kan ?Kau pura-pura mati kan ? jawab aku,Sakura !" Sasuke semakin menjadi aneh,ia menggoyangkan tubuh sakura,ia berfikir ini hanyalah permainan Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks...Maaf..Maafkan Aku,maafkan aku,Sakura ! Kembalilaaah..." Teriak Sasuke dengan isakan tangis yang tak henti-hentinya.

"Tak seharusnya kau melindungi orang bodoh sepertiku !" Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah pucat Sakura.'Ia belai wajah mulus Haruno.'Sesekali ia sentuh bibir Pucat Sakura,Ia dekap tubuh Sakura,dan saat itulah ia berikan sebuah kecupan di bibir pucat gadis Haruno itu,dengan sangat dalam.'Ciuman pertama,sekaligus Ciuman terakhir yang Sakura dapatkan.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura"Aku mencintaimu,Saku." Bisikan yang lembut dan begitu pilu ia rasakan.'Hanya penyesalan yang Sasuke rasakan.

Entah kapan itu terjadi tapi,...  
Kalung Yang Selama ini Sakura pakai,tiba-tiba bercahaya dan Sakura kembali terangkat ke udara.'Luka yang semula terbuka,kini secara perlahan tertutup.'Sakura dipenuhi Cahaya dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian ini.'Luka Sakura hilang seutuhnya,dan wajahnya kembali hangat.'Secara cepat,cahaya pun menghilang.'Dan Sakura kembali jatuh,Maksudnya hampir Jatuh lagi,Soalnya Lagi-lagi sasuke berhasil mendekapnya.

"Hah..hah...Sasuke-kun ?" Gumam Sakura

"Ah,Sakura kau kembali ?" Sasuke heran

"Umm,aku pulang,Sasuke-kun." Ujar sakura sambil tersenyum,dengan tenaga yang masih lemah.

Secara perlahan sasuke menurunkan sakura dari gendongannya.'Dan secara tiba-tiba juga Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.'Dan itu sudah jelas membuat Sakura Haruno ber-Blushiing ria.

"Hm,Selamat datang kembali,Tuan Putri." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.'Jelas saja,Sakura semakin Blushing,wajah Sakura kelihatan Seperti Tomat merah Kesukaan Sasuke.

"Woi,Sasuke !" Teriak Naruto

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa-chan,Syukurlah kau selamat." Pekik Naruto

"ah iya,Terimakasih sudah menolongku."Sakura senyum

"Sakura !" teriak Seorang Pria paruh baya,dan Kakashi.

"Maaf kan kakek,karna tidak ada disaat kau butuh kakek." Ujar Jiraiya

"Tidak apa-apa kek,ini bukan salah kakek."

**~Flashback On~**

Ditengah pertarungan Kakashi dan Naruto,yang sedang melawan mayat hidup.'Tiba-tiba Ruangan Kastil dipenuhi cahaya,dan semua mayat hidup hancur menjadi debu.'Semua itu adalah ulah Jiraiya,kakek Sakura yang sedang memiliki keperluan diluar kota.'Dia datang dengan segera,saat mendengar berita kalau Cucunya berhasil Diculik oleh Phantom.'Kakashi dan Naruto pun berhasil menghalangi mayat hidup yang ingin menuju kota.'Kakek Sakura juga bisa menggunakan mantra yang bahkan tidak diketahui cucunya sendiri.

**~Flashback Off~**

"Hei Sasuke !" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hn,apa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Terimakasih kau menyelamatkan sakura." Naruto nyengir sampai menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Bukan aku,tapi Sakuralah yang menyelamatkanku." Onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan hangatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Naruto Menaikan sebelah alisnya.'Ia merasa heran.

"Aku Mencintai Sakura." Ujar Sasuke

Ucapan Sasuke jelas membuat Naruto kaget.'Tatapan Naruto yang semula heran kini menjadi sangat dingin.'Seolah menusuk Mata Onyx Sasuke.

"soal Sakura-Chan,aku tidak akan mau kalah darimu." Naruto membisikan kalimat itu pada Sasuke.

"Akan ku buat Sakura,berpaling mencintaiku"Naruto mengepal tangannya,dan menajamkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

**To Be Continued...**

**Huuuuh,Capeeeek *Keringatan...  
**

**Chapter ini kepanjangan,habisnya aku ngerasa chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek.'Sebenarnya aku ingin buat Sasuke Jadi Galau Badai,tapi kelihatannya nggak galau juga,ya !  
**

**Maaf ya,kalo Ceritanya kelihatan OOC bangetz...**

**Dimohon sehabis baca,jangan Lupa REVIEW..**  
**Wajib !**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Tak seharusnya kau melindungi orang bodoh sepertiku !" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku Mencintai Sakura." Ujar Sasuke

"Akan ku buat Sakura,berpaling mencintaiku"Naruto mengepal tangannya,dan menajamkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

~Chapter V~

**Kerajaan Cahaya~**

Derai hujan membasahi seluruh area pemakaman.'Hanya kesunyian dan tangisan yang mengiringi makam tersebut.'Makam seorang teman yang paling berharga bagi Sakura.

"Hiks..Hiks,kenapa harus dia yang pergi ?"Isak seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam.

"Kakek mengerti perasaanmu,tapi ini adalah takdir.'Kita tak bisa menentang takdir yang sudah terjadi,dan menyesalinya,Sakura."Ujar Jiraiya

"Iya,'Sai terimakasih atas segalanya"Gumam Sakura pelan

Diiringi dengan derai hujan yang membasahi seluruh pemakaman.'Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit.'Ia meresapi hujan yang mebasahi tubuhnya.'

"Aku,tidak akan melupakanmu,Sai."Gumam Sakura lirih

**~Flashback On~**

"Menurut Dokter,Sai terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.'Itulah yang menyebabkannya tewas."Ujar Kakashi

"Ini salahku,Seharusnya aku menyadari kehadiran musuh.'Dia ditusuk,gara-gara aku."Ujar Sasuke,ia merasa bersalah atas kelalaiannya,mungkin ada hal lain yang menganggu perasaannya.

Bltak...

"Woi,berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri !."Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.'Ini pertamakalinya Sasuke tidak melawan ulah Naruto.

"Hn."Tanggapan singkat Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks...Sai,Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu !" Teriak Sakura

**~Flashback Off~**

Malam yang sunyi.'Seorang gadis berambut Pink,duduk dibangku kebun bunga rumahnya.'Sambil termenung menatap bintang dengan mata emerald yang berbinar,Helai rambutnya melayang di sapu hembusan angin.

"Sai,aku harap kau menjadi bintang yang paling terang diatas sana."Gumam Sakura pelan.

Tap...Tap..Tap...

"Sedang apa ?" Seorang lelaki tampan bermata Onyx,menyapu lamunan sang gadis.

"Eeh,Sasuke-kun.'Aku tidak sedang apa-apa kok."Sakura merasa salah tingkah,karna Sasuke tiba-tiba ada didepannya.

"Hn,Udaranya dingin.'Cepatlah masuk kerumah !"

"Tidak,aku masih mau disini.'Malam ini pemandangan langitnya begitu indah."Sakura mendongak kelangit.

"Hn,Kalau begitu biar kutemani."Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura.

SUNYI...

Tanpa ada kata dari keduannya lagi.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

10 menit...

"Kau sedang memikirkan Sai ?"Tanya Sasuke,yang memecahkan kesunyian mereka.

"Iya.'Aku dan Sai,sejak kecil kami sudah berteman.'Dia adalah anak dari seorang pelayan disini.'Ibunya yang seorang pelayan,telah meninggal saat umurnya sekitar 8 tahun.'Sejak saat itu dia diangkat Kakekku untuk menjadi pelayanku.'Aku dan dia berteman sangat dekat."

"Kau,suka dia ?" Sasuke menajamkan matanya kearah Sakura.'Mata yang seolah mengintrogasi gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

Blussh...

Pertanyaan Sasuke,membuat Sakura blushing.'Kurasa yang bikin Blushing Sakura adalah Tatapan Sasuke yang terlalu menusuk.*Author Mimisan liat tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri.'Dia adalah bagian keluargaku,jadi tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya."Ujar Sakura

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke Singkat

"Kenapa minta maaf ? Sasuke-Kun."Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gara-gara aku lengah,Sai jadi terbunuh." Sasuke menjawab lesu.

Mata Onyxnya terlihat sendu,dan kosong.'Ia hanya tertunduk untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Tidak,ini bukan salah Sasuke-kun.'Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.'Sai sudah memutuskan untuk melindungiku,Walau aku sebenarnya tidak mau kehilangannya."Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Keduanya hanya melihat langit malam yang begitu indah.'Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.'

"Umm..."

Gadis bermata emerald menutup kedua bola matanya."Dengan Sandaran Bahu Lelaki berambut Raven Sebagai bantalannya.

"Huh,Tertidur ya ?"Gumam Sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertidur lelap,memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura untuk pindah kekamarnya(Maksudnya kamar Sakura).'Ia mengendong Sakura dengan cara Brindal Style.'

"Selamat tidur,Tuan Putriku."Bisik Sasuke

**~Skip Time~**

Cit..Cit...Ciiit...

Sinar mentari memasuki celah kamar seorang Haruno.

"Umm..."

Mata emerald membuka secara perlahan.'Hangatnya pagi memutuskan untuk membangunkan gadis berambut Pink ini.

"Ah,Sudah pagi.'

Eeh..  
Eeh..  
EEEEEh ?"Teriak Sakura

"Tunggu dulu ini kan dikamarku ? Bagaimana Mungkin,bukankah tadi malam aku ada dikebun bunga ?" Tubuh Sakura berkeringat dingin.

Glek...  
Sakura menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Ja..jangan-jangan,Sasuke-kun yang membaawaku."Batin Sakura

Blussh...  
Sakura berblushing Ria,Kelihatannya Sakura sedang berfikir hal yang cukup negatif*Author dilempar 1000 bantal,Oleh Sakura...

Tapi,disela pemikirannya,ia teringat tentang perkataannya sendiri waktu itu.

"Aku akan menjauh dari Sasuke-Kun."

Kebahagian,kini berubah menjadi keraguan.

Skip Time~

Saat ini,Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang ada di meja makan.'Mereka sedang menikmati Sarapan.'Kecuali satu orang yang sejak tadi tak terlihat,yaitu Naruto.

"Ohayou,Sakura-Chan." Sapa Naruto

"Ohayou ,Naruto !"

"Hehehe,Maaf ya aku kesiangan bangun."

"Sudahlah,kami juga baru mau Sarapan." Jelas Sakura

15 menit kemudian,setelah selesai makan pagi.'Sakura pergi ke perpustakaan kerajaan.'Kelihatannya sakura ingin menghilangkan kejenuhan.'ada yang sedang menganggu pikirannya.

"Sakura-Chan !" Teriak lelaki berambut pirang

"Ada apa Naruto ? Berisik tau !" Sakura megeluarkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan,pagi-pagi gini,enaknya jalan-jalan diluar" Ujar Naruto.'

Ternyata,Naruto berusaha mengajak Sakura untuk jalan pagi bersamanya.

"Haaaah ? kau mau mengajak ku jalan pagi ?" Tanya Sakura Heran

"Huum,iya.'Sakura-chan mau kan ?"

"Huuuh,bagaimana ya ? aku memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan sih.'Ya sudahlah,aku mau." Jawab Sakura Pasrah

"Hehehe,Untung saja tadi Sasuke di perintah guru kakshi untuk membantu para pelayan mebersihkan gudang .'Dengan begini,Sasuke tidak akan menganggu"Batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura pergi berkeliling kota berdua.'Naruto kelihatan menikmati harinya dengan Sakura.'Sedangkan Sakura hanya Terdiam mengikuti arah jalan Naruto.'Naruto yang merasa Kesal karna Sakura diam saja,ia pun angkat bicara.

"

Sakura-Chan,Ada yang kau pikirkan,ya ?"Tanya Naruto heran

"Bukan apa-apa,aku hanya sedang lelah saja."Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Kalau begitu,kita istirahat di taman ini saja." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura,dan berlari perlahan menuju Bangku taman.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam dan termenung.'Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini pun merasa kalau ada yang sedang dipikirkan gadis Haruno itu.'Karena tidak biasanya Sakura diam membisu,seperti Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura tertular sifatnya Sasuke." Batin Naruto

"Sakura-Chan,Sepertinya kamu memikirkan sesuatu.'Lebih baik ceritakan saja." Mata biru dan mata emerald berpandangan.

"Aku,aku hanya tidak mengerti.'Naruto." Sakura menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Soal apa ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku padanya.'Tapi sekarang aku malah merasa perasaanku padanya bertambah besar."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya,ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.'Jelas sekali Naruto merasa sangat terbakar saat ini.'Walau begitu,Naruto lebih memilih meredam emosinya.

"Sakura-chan maksudmu, Sasuke ?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang cukup sendu.

"Iya,Aku tidak tau entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa hangat didekat Sasuke." Sakura tertunduk lesu.

" artinya kamu menyukainya,Sakura-Chan."

"Ta..tapi,aku.." Sakura memutuskan pembicaraannya

"Kau ragu ?" Naruto mengintrogasi Sakura

"Mm,aku bingung,sangat bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kali ini,Narutopun ikut terdiam.'Tanpa ada sepatah katapun dari mulut lelaki berambut pirang ini.

"Sakura-chan,apa boleh aku jujur padamu ? Isi perasaanku yang sessungguhnya?"batin Naruto

Yang pasti,Naruto tau kalau Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.'Melihat Sakura yang menjadi Galau karna Sasuke,sudah membuat hatinya terasa terbakar.'Tapi,Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menyembunyikan Sakit yang ia rasakan,Demi Sakura yang ia Cintai.

**~Skip Time~**

Kali ini cerahnya hari telah berganti dengan langit yang berwarna jingga.'Seorang lelaki tampan bermata Onyx berbaring dibawah pohon, sambil termenung menatap langit.

"Soal Sakura-chan,aku tidak mau kalah darimu.'Akan kubuat Sakura berpaling mencintaiku."

Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Kau merebut Sakura dariku,akulah yang akan mendapatkan Sakura." Gumam Sasuke

Sasuke yang merasa tertantang akan perkataan Naruto,Lebih memilih untuk menerima tantangan Naruto.'

"Aku atau Naruto,Siapa yang akan kau pilih,Sakura?"Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya.'Ingin sekali ia katakan pertanyaan itu secara langsung dihadapan Sakura.'Sedangkan Sakura hanya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

To Be Continued...

Hai Minna !

Hmzz,gimana ya,aku cuma mau bilang Chapter 5 nya,entah kenapa aku ngerasa ceritanya ada yang ganjal.'Apa alurnya terlalu cepat ya ?*Bingung...  
Udah lama nggak Update,Sibuk Sih !  
Maaf Ya kalo Ceritanya Masih berantakan...  
Oh Ya,Hmz untuk kali ini Aku menolak Yang namanya Flame !  
NO Flame !  
Makasih yang sudah mau baca Fict abal ini :)


End file.
